An Illuminating Fire
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: "Glorious" was a hit and it has reached every corner of the world. Meanwhile a young russian wolf named Zabivaka has just won the Sub-17 European Cup therefore reaching the China Confederation Cup... There he will meet someone that will change his way of seeing the world.
1. We won!

**A/N: Hello There! After watching the Movie Rock Dog I fell in love with it and I knew I had to make a fanfic of that. So after a lot of planning I finally came up with a good idea and an old friend in my stories: Zabivaka the Wolf!**

**After I found that my stories are the only stories with Zabivaka in this site I decided to do more, but take note that this story has NO connection to my previous stories with him in Zootopia and it's entirely in a new universe where each world cup animal mascot lives in his own country and… no humans**

**Also I decided to add a backstory for Zabivaka and small additions for Bodi nothing too big**

**Last Note: Zabivaka is 16 years old and Bodi is 15 - though this doesn't matter. Without further ado, let's get started**

* * *

We did it! We won! We actually won! Maybe you don't know how it feels to finally achieving this but I do! And as I just said… we won the European championship, the championship we've been trying to win for two years. Well, it's not actually the one that we are dreaming but every step counts!

Today we won the Sub-17 European World Cup which not only it's a step for our futures but also guarantees our spot in the China Confederation Cup, not so big like a Sub-17 World Cup but it's enough. Also, the fact that you scored the final goal in the last 10 minutes of the match feels even better, it's a feeling that… well, it's hard to explain, but you'll understand once you do it.

However I wasn't the one who did everything, we actually won in a really close 3-2 against France, and if it wasn't for my teammates then I wouldn't be telling this, ha! I wouldn't even be playing football in the first place!

Oh, oh! I got a bit excited, maybe too much, so I forgot to introduce myself, but as I said… I can't believe we won!

Anyways. My name is Zabivaka the Wolf and with our team, I'm gonna be the best football player ever.

* * *

Um… Hello there! My name is Bodi and two days ago was one of the craziest days in my entire life. I met the rock legend Angus Scattergood and then we created a song called '_Glorious_'… Later I got kidnapped but my friends came to rescue, I saved my village with the fire and finally Angus and I played the song at the concert in front of many people, lots of them

I got to admit it, it was crazy but it was also fun, if you asked me what my favorite moment was, that would be when I and my dad hugged each other.

And… Recently I've been staying in Mr. Scattergood's house; he's got plenty of space for me and maybe for like 12 more but I think he doesn't like being too crowded, I could see that when we left the stadium last night. But I like my village and my small house more, the city hasn't been what I imagined and it's was more peaceful in Snow Mountain. Here, Mr. Scattergood is telling me that I'm going to get famous and that everyone is going to look after me and all kinds of stuff.

Despite everything I could only describe my recent experiences in one word: Glorious

* * *

**Sochi – Russia 9:46pm**

Yes, yes, winning and scoring the golden goal is fun and exciting but not everything that comes after it is fun… Our team just got out of the stadium here in Sochi and it's completely crazy! Camera flashes everywhere, everyone is saying "one quick question", officers are trying to hold these people while we're just sweaty trying to get into our trusty bus with the cup hoping to get to our house, get a nice shower and rest for maybe five minutes.

Luckily we were able to overcome all of this, get into the bus and leave the place, once we did the real fun began.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted our coach

His name is Uchi, he's the best coach/manager ever and you can't deny it, he usually gives us short, usually predictable but fun pep talks before every match but his energetic personality is what we all love

After he cheered we all joined him in a mix of claps, cheers and howls especially howling, man that thing is so contagious

"We all did an amazing, outstanding job tonight, no one did better than the other," he stopped for a second and then made a kind grin "maybe Zabivaka, he was the bomb". This caused everyone to clap and laugh but the only thing I did was blush.

"C'mon, stop it coach," I said embarrassed by his comment, classic of him "We all know that I wouldn't be able to shoot that ball if it wasn't for Zabotit's pass".

"Nonsense!" Zabotit replied "My pass was blocked by Footix! You were the one who intercepted that and scored".

"Yeah, Zabo, I only scored 1 out of 3 goals and the one who stopped like 6 shoots was not me, it was our goalkeeper Bloki. What I mean is that football isn't a game of one, we are a team and none of us could've won this without the rest".

"Zabivaka is right," Uchi said "I was just kidding Zabi don't worry. Ty Nasha Komanda!"

"Ty Nasha Komanda!" We all cheered. In case you don't know that's a small catchphrase we have, you're probably going to hear it a lot of times

"By winning this we're not only winning the European Cup but this also assures our place in the Sub-17 Confederation Cup which takes place in only a few weeks… But for now, you all should rest, you really deserve it" Uchi said.

And with that our talk closed with a loud clapping and a nice trip to our houses, subway stops, apartments etc.

I get along with everyone on my team but my best friend of friends is Mogayet, right now I'm sleeping in his house, or better said in his grandmother's house located in a small neighborhood. His parents live in Moscow but they had to set him here due to work commitments two years ago, and as for my parents… My mother died in a car crash and my dad left me after her death a year ago, if it wasn't for Mogayet then I would probably be in an orphanage and that place… let's say that it isn't my favorite.

But for now I'm good, winning a minor European league and having one of the sweetest grannies taking care of me and us taking care of her is good and speaking of it, we arrived.

"Bye everyone!" we both said leaving the bus and once it was out of sight we embraced in a tight hug.

"You killed it man!" Mogayet said.

"No, you did it too; you were the one who scored the first goal!" I said, and yeah, he was the one who started our comeback after a humiliating 0-2.

"Yeah, yeah, as you said back there we all did well. Let's enter already; grandma should have already made the dinner".

We entered into the house and greeted his grandma telling her of course how we performed and what we achieved with her giving us small compliments.

"Sorry for coming this late," Mogayet apologized "Is dinner ready? We're both starving".

"Oh sure it is!" she replied in her usually sweet and calmed tone "Is on the kitchen, you can grab it, I'll go to sleep".

"Sure grandma!".

We both grabbed our food which was a simple soup with beans and headed into our room which consisted of a bunk, a small table, closet and usual stuff you would find in an average room.

"You wouldn't believe this but I'm not tired" I said while eating.

"I… actually believe it Zabi" he said chuckling "You have a lot of energy, I would worry if you were tired".

I chuckled.

"Maybe it's just the excitement I have after scoring that goal, but I'm playing outside after I finish eating".

"You know what they say about doing exercise after eating".

"Yeah, I don't believe it".

"Whatever, it's your choice; I'm sleeping and good luck".

I finished my plate, washed it and then got to the backyard with my own red-blue-white ball. Suited up with my googles and started playing!

It's really hard to do ball tricks in a closed space like a backyard, I usually talk to whoever-I-can after the matches to see if I can stay for a few more minutes after everything's finished, but this time it was a finale and I knew I couldn't.

But that doesn't stop me! I still do the trickiest of tricks trying always to polish something, maybe a flaw, a move that I'm not good at, anything, the more alone I am, the better. Maybe some people see it like I I'm just having fun but for me it's something else and something more meaningful, it's not just playing with a ball it's… a glorious feeling, I don't know how to say it.

After playing for maybe 10 minutes, I decided to sleep, I normally take more time doing it but I don't want to awake Mo and his grandma. I'm so excited right now! Confederation Cup, here I go!

* * *

**Lhasa - 10:11am**

Oh boy… I thought I knew many things, now I feel like I only the most basic stuff you could imagine. There are so many things in the city I never knew it could be possible!

The one that stands out the most is this black device called "phone" everyone likes it, everyone uses it, everyone wants to have it but I still can't exactly figure out why people love it so much.

Apparently you can talk with people through it but you can already do that without one! You can also know where you are right now but you don't need that if you know the city, and finally you can play mini-games in that but the games without the phone are also pretty fun too!

Oh and the sarcasm, Mr. Scattergood has been explaining me that but I don't fully get it.

Anyways, it has only been two days and the albums with our song have been sold really quickly! Some people want a copy, while others expect me to sing again soon, I'm pretty sure I can do it but Mr. Scattergood isn't so happy about this.

"Hi Ozzie," I said to the little ro-bot in the living room "Can you tell me where Mr. Scattergood is?"

The little bot after a small pause walked away quietly.

"Oh, okay, I'll follow you then".

And so I did, he led me into the room where I and Mr. Scattergood made '_Glorious_' with all those machines and music stuff, also confusing but helpful. He was just sitting in his chair bouncing through the room back and forth.

"Good morning Mr. Scattergood, I was wondering if you already found a good song to-".

"No, no, no, no and finally no! You've asking me this like every hour" he replied somewhat annoyed by my unfinished question.

"That's ok Mr. Scattergood; we have plenty of time don't we?"

"Actually my friend," he said still in his chair "Your- our song skyrocketed in these last two days not only because of how good it was but because of what you managed to pull out, you are truly talented and unique".

"Y-You mean the fire?"

"Yes! I still don't know how you do it but it's awesome! And apparently everyone else loved it".

"But I'm still new in this; I don't think it works like a supernatural power or something".

"Yeah, they don't see it that way though".

"But why do we need to hurry? Can't they wait?"

Mr. Scattergood sighed finally leaving his chair and approached with his paw in my shoulder.

"Listen here my dear friend; the only problem about this is that rumors run faster than… uh… us when we tried to go to your village. People started saying that another concert would be held with you as the star and now based on those rumors now we need to hurry. Understand?"

I stopped for a seconds analyzing what Mr. Scattergood had just said.

"Yeah, I think I do, but why would they share false information?"

"That's… an excellent question".

Ah well, apparently in the city if you repeatedly share wrong information it becomes true and now we need to create a new song like for the next week, and Mr. Scattergood seems to stressed about this but don't worry, he'll be fine when we find a good song!

"Ok then Mr. Scattergood; I'll just leave to my room to think on something while you think on something too"

"Oh, Bodi by the way, quit calling me 'Mr. Scattergood', Angus is fine"

"Sure Mr. Scattergoo- Angus" I saluted him as a goodbye and headed out into my room

There wasn't actually too much to do around Mr. Scattergood's house, I'm still used to my busy routine back in Snow Mountain but here Ozzie is the one who does all the heavy work. Huh, creating a song was easy two days ago, right now I've had a few ideas but Mr. Scattergood says that I need to create a song that makes people feel good.

The computer is as confusing as the phone but I feel that the computer is more useful because I can know what happens in places that are far, far away. Did you know that you can make money by playing games? Recently there has been news and excitement about a football championship that will be held in China; I've been researching about this "sport" to see if I can make a song about it but… nothing for now.

It's getting a bit late, maybe I should rest and then think of a good song, maybe my mind will think on something in the morning. I hope

* * *

**First chapter done! It was short, my introduction chapters tend to be short but the next one will be a bit longer and will start off with the story –it already started tho-.**

**Tell me what you think! Has it been an improvement from my last story? Do you like Zabivaka's story? This is my first attempt of a first-person view story so let me know if it was good**


	2. One curious dog

**Second chapter is on! Before I continue I want to clarify a few things according to the times and "schedule" of these events.**

**Zabivaka and his team win the Sub-17 European Cup in Sochi one week before the events of Rock Dog take place, so this means that the first-person view stories in the last chapter aren't happening at the same time.**

**And also take note that the city that I'm using for Bodi is Lhasa, this is a real city located in Tibet 'cause Bodi is a Tibetan mastiff, however Lhasa in real life is a nothing similar to the city in Rock Dog, I'm just using its name and location for story purposes. With all of that cleared let's continue.**

**Oh, Sochi & Lhasa have a 3-hour difference (Sochi 2:00am, Lhasa 5:00am - example).**

* * *

**Sochi – 1:45pm**

Nothing interesting or exciting has happened since we won that match, well me and Mo hang out, chill out, go shopping and the normal stuff you would do with a friend but we both were too excited for what was to come.

You know the Sub-17 Confederation Cup would usually take one year after every other "mini-cup" is finished but this time it was reduced drastically due to some politic stuff going on, and because this is the Sub-17 so they had to make the time available for students vacations.

I don't mind whoever-is-in-charge makes this changes except that one week is too short for some players who just want to relax and enjoy what they just went through, but for me is 100% okie dokie as I can't wait for more of this adventure.

Right now I was heading back to Mogayet's house after buying a few things for lunch; this time it was my turn to go to the store because Mo did it yesterday.

"Grandma! I arrived!" She's not my grandmother but she prefers me to call her that way.

I placed the supplies in the couch and headed into my room where I found Mogayet lying in his bed with his phone listening to music with ear pods

"Is that the same music you've been listening to since the past months?" I asked jokingly but he clearly didn't hear me

"Mo! I'm here!" I shouted and now he heard me

"Oh, oh! Sorry Zabi didn't see ya there, did you asked me something?" he said taking off his pods

"I asked if you're listening to the same music again… 'We love the Rock n' Roll perhaps?"

"What? No I'm… yes and no"

"It's only yes or no Mo, choose one"

"It's the same singer but this time it's a brand new song and with three new members!"

"Angus Scattergood with three new band members?"

"Yeah! I found it weird too but look!"

He showed me his phone and there was indeed a she-fox, a goat and a dog in traditional outfit

"This song is really catchy," he continued "It's called '_Glorious_' you should hear it"

"Eh… maybe, you know I'm not a fan of rock n' roll"

"This isn't exactly rock n' roll though, it has a small touch of Asiatic melody. You need to hear it and watch it too! This dog pulled out something breathtaking at the end; it was like… a blue wave or something like that"

"I'm pretty sure it was just some sort of light effects"

"Nope! People are talking about it everywhere they can, everyone loves it!"

"I'll give it a shot" I said and I put on the ear pods and listen to the music and… wow it is beautiful, and nice, and sweet, I can see that that dog really enjoys it. And wow! It was true! In the last line of the song a blue wave blasts across the room leaving me shocked and I could judge by Mo's faces that he liked my expression

"See? People are starting a petition for them to make another song ASAP!"

"Huh? Yeah, the song's nice but I don't think they should force them like that"

"Aren't we being forced? In just a few days we need to compete again in another championship"

"I don't think we're being forced… I do understand that the amount of time to rest is extremely minimal, but look on the bright side, we don't have anything to do for a whole year"

"Excluding school, we don't"

He was right

"Anyways, songs don't suddenly appear, they take time you know"

"Yeah I know, I'm just signing the petition to show my support"

I giggled at this but whatever; it was his choice not mines.

For the next day the adventure started once again, we packed our belongings and the wolves' team bus took us with Coach Uchi already in it

"Hey, hey, hey! The first and last goal of the match! You guys ready for this?" he said energetically

"More than ready!" I said while Mo just winked his eye with thumbs up

We sat at the back of the bus like we usually do and 'collected' the rest of our tribemates greeting them as they entered.

This bus ride was not going to make the entire trip to Lhasa on its own. It took us to the nearest airport and there we were going to take a plane to the Tibet region, the place where our group matches were going to take place and the same place where the hotel we were staying was.

**Lhasa – 3:33pm**

After 5 long hours of flying through the clouds -duh-, we arrived at the Lhasa International Airport and another bus with a different driver was waiting for us as well for other teams that had yet to arrive. This new bus took us to the hotel where we were supposed to host and everyone took their time to adjust themselves to our current and really big room with many bunks, once we were set Coach Uchi started to explain "the rules"

"Okay everyone, listen up," he said in the middle of the room "I know some of you are tired and may think that we have an unfair stamina advantage against some other countries… and you would be right"

We chuckled

"But this doesn't mean they have the upper-hand, we've just won so that can be a motivational boost plus today we'll all rest and tomorrow the training will begin once again. Ty Nasha Komanda!" he said finished and we all joined him again

"Well Coach," said Zabotit "To be honest we wouldn't be here without you"

"You're… kinda right," Coach replied "But you were the one who executed it, so you're also worth"

"Sometimes these moments get cheesy" Mogayet whispered to me to which I just laughed

The rest of this day was going to be boring except for Mo who I'm pretty sure he's going to listen to that new Scattergood's song for hours.

* * *

**Angus Scattergood's house 7:54pm**

"Good night Mr. Scattergood, have you already thought of someth-" I said but I got interrupted this time by a more calmed Scattergood.

"No… But look buddy, right now I need to go to an interview to talk about our recent song, and I need for you to take care of the house k?"

"Sure thing Mr… Angus".

"And also, take this" he says handing me an envelope that contains a paper with instructions, a list of foods, a card and some money.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Listen, I need you to go to the address in the paper and buy the things in the paper, there are the steps you need to do in order to get food, I usually make Ozzie do that but right now he's doing something else. Understood?"

"Yeah…" I said looking at the instructions in the paper "I'll do it right now!"

He leaved the room and I heard him say _'It should be easy if he's famous now' _but I didn't understand what he meant to say.

Anyways he took his bus and told me he couldn't "give me a lift" because they were different routes but that's okay, maybe in that way I can know more about this city. Though it isn't easy because for some reason not everyone I ask for directions knows where it is but luckily I end up finding it.

It's so shocking to see how many things and foods they have in the same place but at the same time people approach me and start asking for my autograph and I don't know what that is… I enjoy that they liked my song but maybe they're just exaggerating, let's do what Mr. Scattergood told me to do and be done with it.

* * *

_I was in a bus right after I won the World Cup, not a Sub-17, a true World Cup, and we all were celebrating, howling with Mogayet at my side, everyone on the team was incredibly happy that we achieved something awesome._

_On my left there's Mo but on my right it's her… it's my mom who's also celebrating our victory. Next thing I know it's a loud brake sound from the bus followed by a derail of it into a lake._

And I woke up… Phew! I was panting and shaking but also relieved that it was only a nightmare. However when I tried back to sleep I couldn't.

"Can't sleep Zabi?" whispered Mogayet from below.

"No I-I can't" I quietly replied.

"Is it the time zone change?"

"M-Maybe," I said kinda lying, because it wasn't entirely false "I'll head out for a bit ok?"

"Sure"

I took the room keys, grabbed my ball and headed quietly out of the room without waking up anyone into the hotel roof.

It was dark but it was lonely a perfect place for me and my ball. I put on my googles and let out a long and deep breath and just with that I started doing little tricks with the ball, nothing too complicated, just small bounces with the foot and small "passes".

I was just doing this to distract myself from the not-so-nice dream I just had but for some reason I couldn't. It went from a really chill dream about accomplishing something I've dream with, to a tragic memory that gave me chills just by thinking on it.

So I did the most logical thing of course: Play harder… a bit harder… and maybe too much until I accidentally kicked the ball out of the roof.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Please no!" I said as I rushed to the edge of the roof to see where it landed and luckily I spotted it near a supermarket in front of the hotel.

I ran as fast as I could all the way down through the emergency stairs until I reached the main street and- oh my god! I had just hit someone who happened to be leaving the market the same time my ball went flying

"Excuse me sir! I'm really sorry! I think I played with my ball too much, I didn't mean to" I said hardly apologizing while I helped him with the food bags that were now all over the place because of me.

"No it's okay, I guess that's what happens when I rush too much" he said scratching his head getting up from the ground and… he was a dog, not any dog.

"Wait a minute… You're that dog that played with Scattergood aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am, a few days ago nobody cared about me but now everyone knows me" he said a bit irritated but calmed at the same time.

After I helped him organize the bags I actually forgot that I was there to pick up my ball and it was right next to the dog.

"Actually," I continued "Is my friend the one who loves you, he'd be freaked out if he knew what I'm doing right now" I said while picking up my ball satisfied that I didn't lose it.

"That ball really hurts" he said still scratching his head which made me even more embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that I was just playing with it and accidentally let it go. I gotta go now, sorry to disturb your shopping".

"Yeah bye now… I'll see what I can do".

Right before I was leaving a sudden thought pop into my head.

"Hey! Hey! Um… dog" I said realizing that I didn't know his name but he turned back.

"Did you call me?" he asked.

"First of all I don't know your name, you are…?"

"My name's Bodi" he said offering me a paw-shake to which I accepted.

"Second. How did you manage to pull out your blue wave at the end of the song?"

Bodi seemed to think about that for a second until he suddenly replied.

"I just did it… It's something more; it's a fire that comes from within" he said like if it was something completely casual.

I tilted my head in confusion and he understood that it wasn't entirely clear.

"Look, you know what?" he said "I have to go because it's getting late you can visit me tomorrow at Mr. Scattergood's house and we can talk about this".

It seemed a bit weird that a music star would casually invite me to his house but not that I mind, the only problem is that we have our training tomorrow.

"Maybe I can but… where is Mr. Scattergood's house?"

"Oh it's the biggest white house in the whole city, you can't possibly miss it".

"Okay Bodi… See ya tomorrow I guess" I said still a bit unsure.

"Bye…" he said waiting for my name.

"Oh, Zabi, Zabivaka the Wolf" I said giving him a paw-shake but this time he looked at me like if he just found out a terrible secret.

"See you" he quietly said.

"Goodbye Bodi" I replied.

I then headed into the hotel the same way I "escaped" quietly entered my room and went back to my bed. That talk with Bodi truly took away my nightmare but that line left me confused.

"_A fire that comes from within? What does that mean" _I thought but at the end I got some sleep… Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Done! Tell me what you think the protagonists have finally met and more stuff will go down in the next chapter as well as the introduction of someone entirely new. R&R**

**Also i just realized that this chapter is shorter than the previous one...**


	3. Just chillin'

**Third Chapter and a new character incoming! Tell me what you think.**

…

**Somewhere in the city – 5:30am**

"C'mon bro, I don't think I need him for me to get recognized… No, not famous, recognized, I don't like being famous… I don't… I don't… Being famous is annoying, being recognized is not… Anyways I can easily get _recognized _without him… I know that he pulled out some gimmick but that's not-… You're right… you were always right… Hey brother… I miss you, I really do".

Hello to anyone who's reading this if you are reading it, I'm a tiger my name's Vesh, it means 'special' in Hindi, and that's so funny… I don't know why my parents chose that name because it doesn't fits me. Or maybe it does and they're the one who don't see it.

Whatever, I've been mocked by many people just because they think I don't have talent when it's actually them who don't know even how to cook… But apparently people only look at you if you're handsome, fit, if you do only what they say or if you pull out some cool light show.

I know all of this because I've seen it; sometimes I snuck up in the Rock Park and watch everyone else play their often-cringey music while I stay here with nothing but a violin. And then one night I see that a dog embarrasses himself in front of 20+ animals but his music wasn't entirely bad, it had this Asiatic melody with a bit of rock n' roll, but he was facing a bully so that was just sad… Then outta nowhere he shows up in a concert alongside rock legend Angus Scattergood releasing a new song and now he's everywhere with a "blue wave".

Seriously what the heck?! Just because he made some cool light effect everyone loves him? When two seconds ago nobody knew he existed?

Maybe I'm overreacting… I need to know how exactly he did that; if he can do it I can do it too right? I hope so.

To calm myself a bit I just grab my violin and start playing it. Who's gonna stop me?

…

**Wolves' Team Training Area – 8:30am**

And we're back on it… Slides, blocks, passes, shoots, corners, speed and everything that comes with it, the trainings are fun because you can do something, fail, and not having an entire country blaming you how "bad" you performed.

The participants for this year's Confederation Cup are the winner of the previous world cup: Spain. The winner of the UEFA Cup: Russia. The winner of the American Cup: Brazil. The winner of the CONCACAF Cup: U.S.A. The winner of the African Cup: Egypt. The winner of the AFC Cup: Australia. The winner of the OFC Cup: New Zealand –it's always New Zealand-. And the host of the next world cup: China.

Our group is the A group and we have China, Brazil & Australia. I'm excited that I'm with Brazil because I have some good friends over there.

During the training I wanted to mock Mogayet about my encounter with Bodi but I'm not pretty sure he'll believe me.

"Hey Mo, wanna know what happened last night?" I asked while doing a small practice or shot-length passes.

"You mean when you snuck up in the middle of the night? Yes I would like to know" he said.

"I met the dog" I said with a stupid grin in my face.

"What dog?"

"The dog… the one who sang Glorious, Bodi, I personally met him after I accidentally hit him with my ball".

"Yeah if you say so…" he said confirming what I thought he would think.

"No! For real! He actually invited me to his house; I'm planning to go after the training".

"Why a star would casually invite you to his house, don't make up stories Zabi".

"I'm not making it up! In fact he acted kinda strange, like if he never knew what famous is like".

"Ok…" he said without truly believing the story "And why do you think Coach would let you go out on your own?"

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked mockingly "Everyone knows that I have friends in every corner of the world. Actually after our match with Brazil I'm gonna go after Fuleco, haven't seen him in a while".

We left the conversation but Mo wasn't convinced, that's okay, if he doesn't believe now then he'll believe it later.

The training continued as usual with us practicing shoots that it's funny because if we score a goal we're good but our goalkeeper, Bloki, isn't it and we fail he's good but we aren't.

Near the 2:00pm we were finished, Coach Uchi gave us a small "good job" talk and we all left back to the hotel where I asked him if I could leave to visit a friend here in Lhasa and… he said yes! But told me that I needed to be here before the 8:00pm mark to which I agreed. And so I grabbed my ball and my trip to a rock legend's house began asking stupid questions like: _"Where is Angus Scattergood's house?" _or _"Have you seen a big white house?"_

But at the end I arrived at the front gate of a beautiful big white house, duh, with balloons, notes and all kind of things dedicated to Scattergood and Bodi.

The sad part was when I realized that there was no doorbell. I mean what kind of famous would leave a "Hi! Annoy me anytime you want!" button in the front of his gate, I tried to see through the gate if Bodi was in sight but I ended up touching the gate in the process giving me a really powerful shock that left every hair of my body like a sharp pencil.

When I "recovered" a little white robot was in front of the gate and after looking at me for a few seconds he left… Then the gates opened, the bushes lowered and I could spot Bodi in the front entrance

"Did you get shocked? I'm really sorry I should ask Mr. Scattergood to fix that, someone could get hurt".

"I'm fine tho, how's it going?" I asked.

"I was just practicing with the guitar; do you wanna come in Mr. Zabiva?"

"Yeah, I was curious about what you told me last night… And its Zabivaka, my friends call me Zabi or Vaka, my coach likes to call me 'goalscorer' but never Zabiva".

He then kindly took me through the yard into the house and wow it was huge, my whole team could sleep and practice here! And apparently Angus Scattergood has a robot butler, didn't know that was possible though. He then shows me the studio where they created Glorious.

We both took a seat and it was supposed for him to start the conversation but it was I who did it first.

"Before we start Bodi, I want to ask if there was something wrong last night when I told you my name you looked a bit odd, no offense".

"Well, that's actually a long story," he said with a confused smile. He then told me how wolves used to attack his village far away from the city and how his father saved them and wanted for him to become a guard as long as making a fake army of sheep dressed as dogs to confuse them but Bodi actually wanted to be a musician and play guitar all day long.

After many arguing with his father he let Bodi go to the city to fulfill his dreams where he met Angus Scattergood who agreed to be his music teacher and creating Glorious in one day, something that I'm not entirely convinced of but this dog doesn't seems he even knows what lying is, after getting captured by wolves they tricked him to tell that the army of dogs was fake and then Scattergood rescued him, took him to his village where he "found the fire" and with the use of a guitar he created those blue waves saving his villages from the wolves.

"Wow that was quite a story; I guess I should never visit your dad then!" I said sarcastically but he just stared at me confused by that last line.

"It's sarcasm… a joke".

"Oh yeah! Sarcasm, I've been trying to understand that lately," he said with such a naïve tone "But I don't you think you should be afraid, after my rescue my dad has offered them a peace sign so we're good now".

That's nice to hear, but I still have more questions about this "fire".

"So this 'fire' you only did it with a guitar?" I asked

"I don't think it's only that, as I said it's comes from within. My father's fire was red and it was really powerful while mine was blue and it was relaxing".

"But how do you learn it?"

"Hm… that's rather harder to answer, see, my father was always trying to teach me the 'deadly mastiff paw' and I tried to do it to make him proud but it just wasn't inside me. It wasn't until I created Glorious with Mr. Scattergood when I realize what I as capable of".

Now I see, it wasn't some light show he pulled of, it was actually something deep, and something that came from within.

"Do you play games with that ball?" he asked changing the theme.

"Um… yeah, that's what you do with balls" I replied.

"What kind of games do you play?"

"Football, I'm actually a young football player, and with our team we're gonna win this Confederation Cup" I said proudly but without bragging it.

"Confederation Cup? Oh! Is that cup everyone is talking about! It must be really fun to just have fun out there!"

"Yeah, it's sometimes overwhelming but mostly fun".

"And do you carry your ball everywhere?"

Ouch. I did not liked that question so I went blank for a seconds looking at my ball remembering.

"Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong? If I did-".

"No Bodi you… you didn't say nothing bad it's just that…" Awkward pause "This was a ball my mom gave me when I was 10, me, her and my dad used it every time we could, she told me that whenever I've had a bad day we would play with it so I could feel like a true champion. So now I take it everywhere and play with it almost all the time".

"Oh, do you mean she's- sorry, I didn't know" he replied.

"No it's okay, you couldn't have known, the memories we made together is what matters" I said with sorrow with almost tears in my eyes.

"Memories…" he said like if he was remembered something "Actually this hat I have was by my mother but I never actually saw her. My father barely talks about her; he only told me that she made my hat".

I smiled. He didn't seem like me remembering my moments but I could feel that he missed her and I there I thought of myself lucky to actually have a mom at least for a while.

"And you said that your father has now accepted wolves?" I said trying to get away from that topic.

"Yes!"

"I can see your father really loves you" I said remembering mine but I didn't wanted to go back to that topic "I gotta go now Bodi, I need to go back with my team before it gets too late, plus I have my first match tomorrow".

"A match? You mean you will play those games?"

"Yeah" I said chuckling still not believing that there was someone in the world that did not know what football is.

"Aw man, I wish I could see you play, that would be really fun! I heard it's just a team scoring points in some sort of net while others try to stop you".

"Yeah, that's what we do… If you have a TV you can watch me play though".

"A TV? Oh yeah, right, Mr. Scattergood has one but I still don't know how it works, maybe I can ask him for help".

"Well, goodbye Bodi, it was nice to meet and talk with you" I said offering a paw-shake but instead he decided to tightly give me a hug, and I did not complain.

"Goodbye Zabivaka, I really enjoyed this time, and I hope you win that game"

"Yeah me too, you can visit me in the hotel near the supermarket you were in or in the stadium after the match finish, or you can search for a tour bus with the Russia flag… If you were one my teammates we would leave saying 'Ty Nasha Komanda'".

"Pardon me?"

"Ty Nasha Komanda," I repeated "It means 'You're Our Team' in Russian".

"Nice".

He then led me to the main door where we hugged each other again and Ozzie, the little robot, opened the door but I did the fatal mistake of stepping on the welcome mat that it was actually a projectile, tossing me out of the house.

"Sorry!" Bodi shouted from the distance "I'll ask Mr. Scattergood to remove that!"

Anyways I started my way back to the hotel realizing that I had just made a new friend.

…

**Somewhere in the city – 11:50pm**

"You think I can do it today...? You do remember that the day is actually over in ten minutes right…? Okay I'll do it tomorrow, but I don't know when… Do you want me to do it in the middle of the night…? I know, I know, I can't do it in the day but I can-… Yeah, sure, as you say mate… Okay I'll do it toda- tomorrow, in a few hours, I don't have anything to do right now though… Yeah, ok".

Ladies & Gentlemen get ready for the heist of the century… It's not a heist actually, I'm just going to visit someone and take them to my house for uh… lessons? Yeah, lessons.

…

**Finished! And the villain of the story has been introduced. What do you think about him and his… brother? R&R! **


	4. Zabivaka in green light

**Fourth chapter done! Vesh's plans are in motion now, but is he up to?**

* * *

**Angus Scattergood's house – 0:00am**

That wolf was so nice! And I loved every second of our conversation and hopefully I can see how he plays that game.

But for now I need to sleep, I took more time thinking of a good song that I should've, it' just that… 'Ty Nasha Komanda' I don't know why but I like that… 'You're Our Team' who would've known it?

I was just about going to bed before Ozzie came to my room with a phone.

"Oh… I should press a button shouldn't I?" I said looking at the device.

Ozzie did it for me and I heard Mr. Scattergood's voice through it.

"Bodi, Bodi? Are you there? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear Mr. Scattergood".

"Didn't know you slept late but look I'm going to come there near the morning, I hope you haven't blown up everything by now".

"Everything is good around here".

"I just wanted to let you know how everything's going around here".

"Okay Mr. Scattergoo-".

"Angus".

"Alright Angus, I'll be sleeping right now".

So I went to sleep but before ten minutes had even passed I heard a sound coming from the living room so I went down to see what happened but I thought that it was probably Ozzie because Angus' house was usually empty.

However when I went down I saw an orange and black tail snuck up behind a couch.

"Is anyone there?" I asked but there was no reply, I tried looking behind the couch and… AH! There was a tiger under the couch that growled at me seriously scaring me, he eve reminded me of a wolf however after his growl he calmed down and that made me calm down… a bit.

"Who are you?!" I asked "You should have entered through the main door, is not nice to enter like this at the middle of the night".

The tiger was surprised by what I just said.

"Oh yeah! I am just a big fan of you and wanted to invite you to my house".

"Right now? I mean if you want we could-".

"No, no, no! It has to be now! I have a car outside, I'll take you".

"Um… I don't know if I should-".

"You'll be fine, don't worry".

"Okay then".

He asked me to take a guitar and then we headed outside and found his car which was a small red one, I went inside and he started driving

"Maybe we didn't introduce us properly. I'm Bodi" I said giving him a paw-shake

"Yeah, everybody knows you, you can call me Vesh".

"Well Mr. Vesh, where are we going? And why in the middle of the night?"

"We're going to my house and I did this because I know you usually tend to be busy".

"Oh, ok" I said but I was still unsure about him, sure it wasn't like when I was kidnapped by the wolves but it didn't felt entirely right.

We arrived at his house which was a big and long house called "apartment". When I entered I could see that it was kina similar to my house back in Snow Mountain, it had a place to sleep, a couch, a kitchen and a TV, just the right things to live.

"So… Bodi, can I ask you a question?" he asked gently.

"Sure" I replied.

"How did you do it? That blue wave, how could you…?"

"A friend asked me the same this afternoon. This fire comes from within; it's called the 'deadly mastiff paw' my father's fire is red and is powerful, mine is blue and is relaxing".

"_Mastiff _paw? You mean only your species can do that?"

"I haven't heard of anyone else doing it, my species is the one who has always protected my village, and in my town there has only been sheep, me and my dad and a yak".

He stopped for a second thinking on what I've said.

"But still, how do you do it?"

"It just comes out… When Angus and I were creating Glorious I was just playing the guitar when it suddenly happened".

He made another long pause and then headed into another room

"Please stay there" he said from the inside.

I was just sitting in the couch so I thought that I wanted to "explore" the house, it had a few flowers to make the place look better but what truly caught my attention was many pictures of him and someone else, he was similar to Mr. Vesh and in every picture they both seemed like they were having a fun time.

Mr. Vesh then came out of the room with a violin.

"Who is he?" I asked looking at the pictures but he didn't respond

"Bodi… do you think you can show me how do you do it?"

I don't know why he was so interested in this but of course I agreed to.

"You may wanna save some objects first because they usually go flying".

He did what I told and the first thing he grabbed was the pictures of him and the other tiger.

"Again, who is that tiger?"

"No, he's no-" he replied quickly with a nervous tone and a sad face, the same face Zabivaka had when he was talking about his mother.

"Is he someone- was he someone you loved?" I asked again.

"He was my brother," he replied "Every time I came back bullied from school he was my only friend, we were supposed to become a violin duo… but of course he had to catch an illness… And now everyone tells me I'm crazy just because I keep talking to him five years after his death, do you think I'm crazy?" he said that last line laughing.

"I-I don't think you should judge someone by his cover".

"Maybe you're right… Let's start shall we?" he said going back to a nice tone.

"Alright".

I started playing a short-paced but deep melody of _Glorious _for a few seconds, the same melody I sang back at Angus' house when I first found the fire, after short minutes the strings and my paw turned light blue and then the "blue wave" came out.

"Magnificent!" he shouted excited "I… wanna see if I can make that".

"Can I ask why you are so interested in this?"

"Because if I manage to learn it… People will finally look at me… They won't laugh now if I am able to create that- to find that fire" he said smiling but not in a 'bad' way, he was genuinely smiling.

Throughout the day we were nothing but practicing, I was telling him that I needed to go and that it wasn't going to work though he was doing an amazing job playing that violin. I told him that he didn't need this "blue wave" to make people look at him but every time I told that he denied it strongly.

He only had two "hot dogs", they're not made out of dog thankfully, and that he had keep them for breakfast and dinner but told me that if I was hungry I could eat any of them though I didn't touch neither.

After long hours of doing the same thing over and over…

"I'll be back in a minutes, please stay here".

How long did he want me to stay? I've been here for hours but I don't know how much exactly, also I need to create the song that I and Angus are going to sing soon. Suddenly the main door open and I saw a face that I was really excited to see.

"Darma!" I said happily hugging her.

"Shh! Quiet! We need to get out of here now!" she replied really desperate.

"Wait, what? But I've been trying to teach-".

"Bodi! You've been missing for an entire day! It's almost 7:00pm! Why are you even here?"

7:00pm? Wow time goes flying sometimes.

"Someone came into Angus' house at midnight and took me here for some lessons; he said he wanted to know how I found the fire".

Judging by her reaction I could tell that she was shocked by my answer.

"Let's get out of here, we'll talk it outside" she took me by the paw leaving the building where Angus' was waiting for us in his tour bus.

"Bodi!" he shouted furiously but with relief "Bodi, are you alright! What were you doing that yo were missing for a whole day?"

Before I explained them what I was doing with Vesh I first had a question for Darma.

"How did you know I was here then?"

"I live here… And the guy you were with isn't the one you would want to be with, he doesn't know a single name of anyone in the apartment and the only person he talks to is his dead brother from five years ago".

She made it sound like if he was a bad person but he seemed nice a few minutes ago. I told Angus & Darma of what exactly happened and they told me that it wasn't a good idea to go at the middle of the night with someone I don't know.

In our way to Angus' house we discussed that we would release a new song the next week and that was ok for me because I've had plenty of ideas but I'm not sure if Angus will approve them.

Oh my god! I completely forgot about Zabivaka's game!

"Angus! I heard today a game was going to take place in a stadium! Can we go there?" I quickly asked.

"A game in a stadium?" he asked "Yeah there was a football but it has already finished why would you want to go there?"

"I… was going to see a friend there".

"You have a friend playing football?" Darma asked confused.

"Yes, I meet him yesterday; we talked in Angus' house".

"Wait, you invited someone to my house?" Angus asked a bit mad

"Yeah" I replied

He sighed

"Your friend won't be there Bodi" said Darma "That match's already over".

"No! He told me he was going to be there after the match".

At the end they agreed to take me to the stadium where Zabivaka played and it was mostly closed but I had to find a way to get there, I wouldn't like for him to wait for me without actually going, that wouldn't be nice.

* * *

**Lhasa Stadium Russia Locker Room Aftermath – 6:20pm**

Nope, we did not won, not this time but we fought hard though, we were 0-0 against China in the 80' minute mark and we thought we were going to draw, be cool with it, each of us gain a point but no, those pandas do play hard and scored the only goal of the match in the 84' minute to be precise.

Our next match is against Brazil and they are not an easy opponent, plus our only hope is that Australia gets goaled to the death so we can pass; if we lose our next match is over.

"We did what we could" I said to everyone but the mood was clear "It's only our first match, we have two ahead… Ty Nasha Komanda right?"

"Yes Zabi is right" Mogayet said supporting me "We only have -1 goal of difference, today just wasn't our day".

"Brazil is not easy you know," Bloki said "I agree with Vaka's optimism but I'm also realistic".

The room continued in silence as we changed to newly fresh uniforms until Mo said to me:

"Are you staying?"

"You know me," I replied "I'm still trying to dominate the bicycle kick without hurting my back in the process" I said sarcastically.

"Good luck then, see ya in the hotel".

"Yeah… maybe I can make a deal with Fuleco to see if he lets us win" I said and we both laughed.

And so I asked permission to Coach Uchi, then the stadium staffs and guards so I could stay a few more minutes in the stadium to play with my ball.

I wonder if Bodi saw the match I would've like to see his reaction though.

Anyways, once everyone left and the lights shut down I went to the middle of the field again, grabbed my ball and started playing.

I put on my googles ready to face incredible speeds, and I start running across the field like if I was re-living the match all over again, it was late but I wasn't tired I'm used to do this every night after almost every match. But right now I felt different… the talk with Bodi was something that I still think of, on how my mom and dad would be very proud for me being where I am… but here I don't think, I just play with myself with excitement and happiness across the field.

I go along as if I was playing an actual game, I imagine the opponents, the crowd cheering and it feels amazing. I stop running but I don't stop playing, I quickly bounce the ball to my knee and continue making these little bounces-up, then it speeds up… and then it goes from my feet to my arms trying to balance the ball in them.

I let the ball slide to my back and with the help of my tail –it is useful- I bounce it to my head trying to balance it, I see an opportunity so I just do it; bouncing the ball up, take a step back, jump backwards… and kick!

I did it! I pulled of the bicycle kick and- wait, why is the ball that's now on the other side of the field glowing green? Did I shoot that hard? And why is my paw glowing green?! Wha-.

"YES!" I heard a familiar voice from the distance.

"Bodi?" It was him! And approaching to fast, before I could say anything the dog was already hugging me really tight. I swear that dog's paw-shakes are hugs.

"How?! Those movements! The glowing! How- How did you do it?!" he said really excited with his tail wagging like crazy.

"Calm down will ya? How did you get in here, everything is closed".

"I don't know but… wow! And your paws!" I could tell he was really excited but why? The calm, naïve, kind dog I met yesterday couldn't keep quiet now.

"Why my paws are glowing?" I asked though they were already returning to its original color

"Zabivaka, I think you found it! You found the fire!"

"The fire? You mean my equivalent of 'the blue wave'? You said it was called the deadly _mastiff _paw, and I am a wolf! Why would I've found this fire?"

"I don't know but…" he said now more calmed "How were you feeling when you did those crazy moves?"

"I… I just felt excited and happy like I always do, imagine that I'm in the big leagues, with everyone cheering me, it may seem silly but that's how i do".

He stopped thinking for a minute but he just smiled and gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you play, someone invited me to his house and I missed your game, was it good?"

"It was… except we lost, but it's okay we have more opportunities".

"Oh, ok then I'll just… go back to Angus' bus where he's waiting for me and… your moves are amazing!"

I kindly smiled.

"Thank you".

And so he leaved the same way as he came, not so excited as before but he was still joyful while I just stayed there still not so sure about what just happened but I knew I had to grab my ball and head back to the hotel.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I did paid attention to detail. Khampa's fire is red and is fueled by rage/anger and it delivers a powerful and painful strike, while Bodi's fire is blue and is fueled by passion that creates a relaxed effect on the person –as seen in the final scene of the movie-. **

**So I figured out Zabi's fire would be green, fueled by adrenaline and so the effects on the person would be excitement, which it was happened to Bodi.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and Vesh… poor Vesh.**


	5. You found it!

**Chapter Five! I honestly don't have anything to say here this time except that this is the "climax" chapter.**

* * *

**Angus Scattergood's house – 9:16am**

Oof! I haven't had a good sleep in these few days; I have a lot of things in my mind that I haven't been able to focus on creating that song.

First, I still want to go back to Snow Mountain and enjoy everything there see how everyone's been doing now that my father has let everyone use instruments again. Second I still feel bad for leaving Mr. Vesh last night without even telling him I needed to leave but I guess that now that Darma knows where he is we can talk in other occasions.

Third was what Zabivaka did on the stadium. It couldn't have been the deadly mastiff paw, that didn't make sense! But when I rescued everyone in Snow Mountain it wasn't a _deadly _mastiff paw, however what he did was exactly everything I did the first time I found it…

Anyways if there was something that I did needed to be focus was on the new song Angus and I were going to release next week.

Oh! A thought popped into my head and this time I just knew that this would be a song that Angus was going to like, I write it down and cheerfully go to the studio were Angus was also thinking in writing a song.

"Mr- Angus! I think I find a good song this time!" I said handing him the piece of paper with the lyrics of it, I only wrote like two lines but it was what I thought at the moment.

"Lemme see that"

He studied it carefully with me awaiting a response until he suddenly spoke

"This doesn't look bad," he said "Maybe we can turn it into something more but I like the concept".

"Really?"

"Yes! We can work in this right now if you don't mind".

"Wow, right now? I thought the song would come out next we-"

"Trust me dog, it's better have it sooner than later".

And so we started creating this new song the same way we created _Glorious, _we tested sounds, "bass", guitars, created the lyrics, different melodies and so many other things that I lost track of, I thought we were doing a good job but Angus kept telling me that it needed to be fixed.

It was fun but we took way too much time creating it, so much time that by the time we finished it was already 5:00pm, but at least Angus was happy with the result.

"Yes!" he shouted excited "Bodi, you got talent with this, the songs literally come out from you natural".

"Oh, thanks Angus I guess I'll… head into my room".

Before I leaved the studio I looked in the window and I saw Angus' bus driving on its own!

"Angus… You didn't tell me that your tour bus could drive on its own".

"That's because it doesn't".

"Does Ozzie knows how to drive? Because then who's driving the bus right now?"

He came to the window very fast and when he saw the bus leaving he got completely freaked out.

"Someone's stealing my bus?! Someone's stealing my bus!"

"Stealing?" I said a bit confused since it was the first time I heard that word.

"Ozzie! Ozzie! Call the cops!"

"Angus, you sent Ozzie to buy food remember?"

He abruptly stopped screaming and looked at me in confusion.

"Bodi you're coming with me! We're gonna stop that thief!"

"Ok, but what's a thief?"

He sighed covering his face in his paws and when he does that I know that I did something wrong

"I'll explain you in the way c'mon-! Wait! We don't actually have a method of transportation… And we don't know where he's heading!"

_A method of transportation? _I thought about it and remembered someone

"Don't worry Angus; I know where we can get a method of transportation!"

* * *

**Lhasa hotel roof – 5:30pm**

Now I can't sleep… it's not because a nightmare this time or the fact that we may be eliminated early, this time it was because of what happened yesterday after the match I still was thinking about it and why it happened. I've always feel like that when I play with my ball but now is when it decides to happen? This… fire?

Maybe I'm thinking too much, maybe I should play a bit, this time without throwing the ball out of the building. I grab the ball ready or action until someone comes from the roof door taking me by surprise.

"Mr. Zabivaka, someone in the lobby is waiting for you" It was a fox lady, from the hotel staff.

"Ok, thanks, I'll be there in a second" I said and she closes the door behind me. Looks like this thinking-not thinking session is over.

Anyways I head out to the lobby expecting to see someone from my teammates or Coach Uchi, but… it was Bodi, of course it was him, why wouldn't be? And it wasn't only Bodi but also Mogayet's idol, Angus Scattergood. When he saw me he only did a gentle wave that made me want to hug him more.

"Bodi? You really like surprises. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Zabivaka" he said "This is my friend Angus Scattergood".

"Hi sir," I said shyly but also trying to be polite "My friend is a huge fan of yours".

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he replied in an annoyed tone "Look, I'm going straight to the point. My friend says you have a bus that we can take, is it true?"

"Our tour bus?" Man, Bodi is way too naïve, maybe more than I thought "Yes we do have one but it's not something we can use like if it was nothing".

Suddenly I heard two cans drop to the ground in the main door and when I turned back it was no one else than Mogayet. Of course! He told me he was going to buy two sodas for him and me to lift the spirit after our lost but now he was standing there like a hypnotized snake.

"And this is my friend…" I said approaching to him picking up the two sodas.

"Zabi…" he said still in shock "Is that Angus Scattergood & Bodi?"

"Nah, they're just a cat and a dog that look very similar to them" I said sarcastically and without sudden warning he shouted in excitement.

"Mo! Quiet! I don't want our entire team know that two famous musicians are here!"

"Yeah, yeah… Bodi, I don't know what you did in that concert but you need to teach me that blue wave!"

I cringed watching him fanboy at this now that I knew what exactly what the 'blue wave'.

"I can't believe you also know me!" Bodi said in reply.

"And Scattergood..!" Mo continued but unlike Bodi, Scattergood just sighed "I love every single of your songs! Ask Zabi if you don't be-".

"Stop!" he shouted "Look I don't have time for two wolf fanboys tell me how good I am!"

"I am not a fan-" I said but I was cut off.

"Tell me if we can borrow your bus yes or no!"

"No, we-" I said.

"Sure! Anything!" Mo added "Though why would you want our bus? Don't you have one outside?"

"Angus says it was stolen" said Bodi and Mo acquired a confused expression.

"If it was stolen… Then who was the one driving your bus a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know," I said mockingly "Maybe the thief? Even if we give you our bus, which we won't, how do you know where he's heading?"

Everyone went silence as they realized I've asked a logical question.

"I think I know who the thief is!" Mo suddenly said

"Really?" said Scattergood still mad

"Yeah, a tiger entered the store and I spot him shoplifting in the same hallway I was though I acted like if I didn't noticed it. I was planning to call the cops when I came here since I didn't bring my phone".

"Thanks for the info, but that doesn't resolve our problem" said Scattergood

"It actually does Mr. Scattergood," continued Mo "I got his scent" he said proudly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Don't you think that I have a backup plan? Who would've told the authorities where he went?"

"If you only were like that in the matches…"

"Bus," Scattergood demanded once again really grinding my gears "Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Mo said again but I knew that it wasn't really a good idea.

We go to the parking lot get into our tour bus and despite Angus wanted me to stay I declined since Bodi two out of three are my friends and I'm not gonna let any of them go into this "quest" –as Bodi called it- without me.

I gotta admit, I was really scared that Coach or any of my other teammates would realize that I, Mogayet and the tour bus have all disappeared in the same night _coincidentally. _Mo was in the copilot seat sniffing the thief's scent, Bodi was with his head outside the window sticking his tongue out, I guess that's what dogs do, while I was just at the back without nothing too interesting to do except overhear Mo fanboying at Angus.

"Wow I actually can't believe I'm the first fan of yours that has helped you".

"Hmph, you're not the first one" he said.

"Then who's the first one?" however Angus did not reply.

After a few minutes we hit the highway and we were heading outside the city so Mo leaved the copilot seat and sit next to me.

"Are we good?" I asked

"For now yes… I think I owe you an apology… for not believing your story" he said truly apologizing.

"Apology accepted, I probably would've done the same".

"Maybe".

There were three seconds of silence, one second before creating an awkward silence.

"If I told another story would you believe it?" I asked

"Brutally honest… No," Mo replied with one of the coldest 'no' I've heard "But because the last one you told me was true and because you're my best friend I will".

That didn't give me much hope but it's okay

"Fine. Last night after we finished our match I stayed behind to play as I always do right?"

"Right".

"But… as I started playing this time my paw started to glow and then the ball started to glow and when I did the bicycle kick it blast off like a projectile to the other side of the field… Not exaggerating!"

"That's… harder to believe that your previous story… But for now until I can be proved that you're wrong, you're right".

That felt better but he didn't truly believe it.

"Hey wolf!" shouted Angus "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Go," I said "I think he needs you".

Through the window I could see that we were in a mountain-like road and we were heading upwards.

"How can you be so sure that we're going the right way?" I heard Scattergood threaten Mo in a passive-aggressive way.

"I don't know! His scent led me here, why would I be wrong?"

"Because this road is familiar…"

I realized there that we made a fatal mistake by assuming and only assuming who was the thief, we could be going to a random town without realizing where we're going.

"Angus!" Bodi shouted in joy from the window "We're heading back to Snow Mountain!"

"What?" For real? We're going to Bodi's village just like that? And why would this thief go to Bodi's village?

Scattergood parked our bus near a building that looked more of an observation tower and next to it was Scattergood's tour bus completely safe, when we came out I could hear a traditional Chinese music play from the village that I instantly got hooked by it.

"Wow!" said Bodi still excited "I can't believe we're actually here again!"

"Yeah, don't forget what we came here to do… wolf, you still got his scent?"

"I do," said Mo sniffing "It's in that house".

"That house?" asked Bodi pointing at it "That's my house!"

Huh? Why would this thief be in Bodi's house? When we were approaching to the dog's house I quickly remembered something and whispered to Bodi.

"Bodi, are you sure that your dad and the wolves are fine now? Is he usually in the house? I…"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about him" he said quietly but I was still a bit scared the fact that maybe I was seconds from meeting a powerful Tibetan mastiff who had defeated wolves with a single move of his hand… literally.

"So what?" said Mogayet when we arrived at the door "Are we gonna break the door and enter like cops or..?"

"I can handle this" Bodi said proudly but kindly as usual.

The dog was just about to simply knock the door until we heard a violin being played in the house, it started as a simple violin sound until Mo, Bodi & Angus realized that it was the melody of _Glorious. _Mo was fascinated, Bodi was happily enjoying it, Angus was shocked and I was intrigued on the fact that this person had an amazing talent.

Bodi then just casually knocked on the door and waited for it to be open and when it did… there was his dad that was exactly like Bodi but without a hat, a green tunic and… bigger, who was kinda surprised but happy at the same time to see his son.

"Bodi!"

"Dad!" he said wagging his tail hugging each other with another tight hug.

"Bodi, you're back!" his dad said breaking the hug "And I see that you brought… Dingus-"

"Angus" the cat corrected him

"And…" he said looking at me and Mo and making a pause

And oh my god, my heart was beating in kilometers per hours not in beats per minute, I knew what he was thinking and it was freaking me out but Mo just took it like if it was normal.

"H-Hi sir," I said very nervous but trying to keep myself straight "I-I know your relationship with wolves and I-I want you to understand that if you don't want us here, w-we can easily go right now… I don't want problems".

"Hello sir," Mo said with a huge different tone than mine "My name is Mogayet and this is my friend Zabivaka who is also a friend of your son, we're here because Angus Scattergood thinks that there's a thief inside here and we just wanna check".

The big mastiff just chuckled at both of our replies which made my heart calm down a bit… just a bit.

"If you want to come in, go ahead" he said in a cheerful yet serious tone.

When we entered there was indeed a tiger in the living room along with his violin.

"Mr. Vesh?" said Bodi that caught everyone by surprise.

"Bodi?!" the tiger, apparently Vesh, said kinda mad "Bodi!"

"You know each other?" said the four of us at the same time.

"Yeah we do!" said Bodi "I was teaching him how to find the fire".

"'_I was_' is in past tense!" Vesh still furious "You left me in the middle of nothing! I could have found it!"

"I didn't left you!" said Bodi apologizing "One of my friends showed up and told me that you've held me the whole night, I needed to go".

"So you were the one that kidnapped Bodi?!" shouted Angus.

"It's not kidnapping if it's done with consent you dumb cat!"

"Why are you here, in my house?"

"Because you told me that only and only you and your father had found the fire, so when you ditched me out I took the other option in the picture!" this sentence really struck me because I've found that apparently not only mastiffs can do this.

"But if you had a car why did you take Angus' tour bus?"

"That car was… borrowed".

"Like your borrowed my bus?!" Angus said again with Vesh making a light growl.

"Vesh…" Bodi's dad said with seriousness "Did you kidnap my son?"

"I didn't! I truly didn't, I snuck up in his house but I didn't kidnap him, at the end I was planning on letting him go but I felt that I was close to achieving that fire".

"But Vesh," the big mastiff continued "It's called the deadly _mastiff _paw; I don't think you can do it".

"No!" he said almost crying "I know I can, there's has to be a way!"

"Actually…" I said making Vesh cheer up "I was playing with my ball in a stadium and something crazy happened-"

"Dad, I think he found the fire! He did some wonderful tricks and his paw and ball started to glow green and then the ball went out like crazy!" said Bodi joining my argument.

This made the room went in complete silence until Angus returned to the same stealing topic.

"Whatever! Just wait until we take you back to the cops!"

"I was going to return it!"

"Wait Angus!" said Bodi "Mr. Vesh is really good at playing this! He doesn't want to harm anyone he just wants to become musician like me, that's why he wants to find the fire, because he and his brother wanted to both to be musicians, is that true?"

Vesh slowly nodded.

"Can you play the song you were playing again?" asked Mogayet "It was really nice".

Vesh didn't say anything but he just walked out of the house and we all thought he was going to leave but he didn't, instead he was standing outside looking at the dark blue sky with me realizing that the dawn was coming.

Vesh adjusted his violin and started to play again the melody of _Glorious _with everyone but Angus was watching him with curiosity.

As he kept playing nothing was happening until he hit the chorus of the song, where I could see the violin strings began to glow in dark blue instead of a light blue Bodi used, he continued playing and what really shocked all of us was the grass.

The grass spot below him started to breeze, but there was no wind, then a dark blue 'slash', 'line', 'light ray' or whatever you like to call it, started spiraling around him but only around him… When he hit the last note of the song and small light blue wave around him but with nothing much.

Mogayet was still amazed by watching this, Bodi and his dad were shocked, Angus was… less irritated and I was just happy for some reason.

"Was it good?" the tiger asked with all humility possible until he noticed a few blue sparkles floating around "Wait… did I just-"

"You did it!" said Bodi hugging him

"I actually can't believe I did… That's amazing!"

"What you did doesn't change anything" said Angus killing the mood, seriously that cat was being a total jerk.

"Angus… I have an idea, look-"

Mo tapped my shoulder and then whispered in my ear pointing at the sun.

"Gotta go"

And he was right! Nobody in our team knew that we left the hotel and with the tour bus and right now we didn't wanted to be asked a millions questions of where we've been.

"Yeah right! Um… Bodi, Bodi's dad, Vesh, Scattergood, it has been a pleasure to meet you but we need to go. Can you take us back home Scattergood?"

"You have to go now? I'm going to stay here for a while" Bodi said "When can we meet again?"

"Our next match is the next Wednesday at 5:00pm, you can come there".

"Oh I'm very sorry Zabivaka, but Angus and I have a new song in that same day, the same hour… I don't think I can come".

"It's okay; we still have one match left-ish".

"A new song?!" Mo said still like an excited puppy "Do you have a name? How is it called?"

"It's called 'You're Our Team'" the dog said smiling and I smiled in reply, he was truly a gift.

"Hey, that's also our motto-"

"We gotta go Mo, talks later… Wait a second… we're never going to make it in time, it took us hours to get here".

Mogayet's ears suddenly perked up like if he had the best idea ever.

"Did you packed our skies right?" he asked.

"Yeah but I left them in the bus".

"And where is the bus?" he said sarcastically and I just realized what my dead brain did.

We came to the bus and grabbed our skies at the back of it… What? You think my only hobby is the football? I live in Russia for football's sake, of course I'm going to have other hobbies and skiing is definitely one of my favorite, not Mogayet's favorite but he still liked it.

"Scattergood!" I shouted "Please take our bus back where you find it! Please!"

"Yeah, yeah, as you say".

We headed out running in excitement ready to ski down a mountain we've never known and that it could be potentially dangerous

* * *

"Woohoo!" we shouted while skiing down this ice mountain… It was extremely awesome; I don't have words for it!

"I told you that we needed this!" Mo said.

"I can't believe I almost left this at home!"

We continued our little race a bit nervous because we were in a race against the sun however I didn't care about that right now, I just wanted to go against everything!

"Zabi…" Mo suddenly said "your paws!"

My paws? My paws! They were glowing green again! Just that in this time I didn't hold it back and instead I let it flow,i'm pretty sure that Bodi does that too.

"Yeah!" I shouted and howled jumping in excitement doing some tricks along the way with my skis glowing more and more.

"Mo! Grab my paw!" I said with a maybe brilliant idea

"Sure".

He did what I told him, both of us trying to keep balance but… if it worked with the ball it should work now right? Right? Geez I hope it does works now

With only one push… I did it! Mo and I blasted off through the mountain at incredible speed with the skis glowing green, i could feel this... the adrenaline was very strong and i just wanted more. Somehow we managed to avoid crashing to any obstacle.

After a very long way to our hotel with my paw now without glowing, we finally arrived at like 7:00-8:00am. Finally!

"Zabi…" said Mo.

"You don't have to apologize Mo, I know how you're feeling, it's not an easy pill to swallow… We can talk about it tomorrow".

"Okay, if you want to" Before oficially entering the hotel i gave him a hug like Bodi would give them.

We entered the hotel, and went into our room and we were received with the most awkward staring contest between us and our teammates including Coach Uchi.

"Where were you guys?" asked Coach with none of the positive attitude he usually has.

"Why do you have the skis?" added Bloki.

Mo and I just stared each other pretty nervous.

"Trust us," I said "We have a very good excuse".

* * *

**This chapter is done! I know it's twice as long as the previous chapters but I couldn't let anything go to the next chapter as it's something… a bit special.**

**Let me know what you think of everything shown in this chapter, see ya!**


	6. Ty Nasha Komanda

**Final chapter! Third-person view this time for the purpose of the "scene" as this is happening simultaneously.**

**NOTE: The song you're about is based on the real song "Komanda" by Polina Gagarina, the only thing I did was an English cover for the story but the melody and music are the same. I take no credit for it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lhasa – 5:00pm**

Brazil vs Russia was already starting and the team of wolves and the team of armadillos were in the line-ups ready for the match.

Before it officially started Zabivaka the Wolf gives a wink to Fuleco with him replying with a rivalry nod.

Angus and Bodi's new song, along with Darma & Germur, was being played.

_**BODI: We're here, believing, dreaming.**_

The final preparations were under way and everyone in the match was seconds from playing.

_**We're here, where they have been waiting**_

The match started with Russia as the locals with slow-pacing passes.

_**Between the seven winds**_

_**We feel it in our hearts**_

Zabotit passed the ball to Zabivaka who began a sprint approximating to the penalty area.

_**Through the toughest times we're flying higher**_

_**It is easy and you can't deny it**_

Zabivaka was using all of his "deceiving" skills always faking one direction and going to the other.

_**We will start and we're only winning**_

_**If we fall then we'll get up freewheeling**_

When approaching to a safe spot, Zabi found himself surrounded by several armadillos so instead of shooting he passed the ball to Mogayet who was behind.

_**BODI & ANGUS: We know what the trust is**_

Mogayet began a straight sprint and kicked the ball to the goal net but it was blocked accidentally by the paw of someone who was not the goalkeeper, causing a penalty kick.

_**You are our best team**_

Zabotit got in position ready to shoot.

_**Without you, we won't win, we won't start, we won't place**_

He kicked the ball to the left in a simple shoot scoring the first goal of the match cheering and celebrating with his teammates.

_**Without you, we are never going to race**_

In the concert there was a long instrumental break but it wasn't played by the drums or guitar but by a violin that Vesh was playing on stage.

_**BODI: There are goals that we have been dreaming**_

Back at the stadium the armadillos continued the match and they started to pass the ball between them trying to reach Russia's goal net.

_**BODI & ANGUS: And friends that also share our feelings**_

_**You are awesome if you're on the limit**_

When they reached the penalty area with Fuleco kicking the ball Bloki was able to send it to a corner shot.

_**You're amazing if you live believing**_

The corner kick was shot but it was foiled by Mogayet who bounced it off with his head.

_**We know what the trust is**_

After this corner the ball ended up in possession of the wolves again.

_**You are our best team**_

_**And our team, without you, won't start, won't fly**_

Zabivaka received the ball and with a free space he quickly ran towards the goal with the Brazilian goalkeeper also coming towards him.

_**Without you, we are never going to win**_

Back at the concert Vesh's fire was starting to be seen after there was another instrumental section with the blue aura coming from the guitar and the 'light rays' started to form around him.

_**BODI: We're in the game**_

Zabivaka kicked the ball but it was reflected in the opposite direction by the goalkeeper; however Zabi did not waited and quickly turned to the ball trying to keep the possession of it.

_**We're in the game**_

_**ANGUS: We're in the game**_

_**We're in the game**_

_**We're in the game**_

Zabivaka didn't had time to adjust his position and face the goal and kick at the same time so he only thought of one thing though he didn't knew if it was going to work since he was almost in the middle of the field.

_**You know we're in the game**_

He took a step back, jumped backwards as high as he could and with all of his strength… Kicked.

_**EVERYONE: ¡Oh!**_

* * *

**And with this the fanfic is finished! Just a small note: Zabivaka's last goal was based in the Ibrahimović's bicycle kick goal in the Sweden against England match in 2012**

**But tell me what you think! Honestly I think it wasn't 100% perfect but I believe it's an improvement from my first Zabivaka x Zootopia fanfic. R&R!**


End file.
